


Surrender

by Lenore



Category: Smallville
Genre: Dubious Consent, Future Fic, Green Kryptonite, Healing Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn, Post-Rift, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rift ends in porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

It was Kryptonite that finally put an end to their feud, although not in the predictable way.

Clark had picked up a rumor on the streets and tracked Lex to a secret bunker. For whatever reason, there was always a bunker, and of course, it had to be secret. Clark snuck in and skulked around and waited to see what grandiose scheme Lex was dreaming up now.

Lex was big on grandiose schemes.

This time, though, he found Lex waiting for him.

"So glad you could join me," he said, with that sardonic little smile.

"Luthor." He crossed his arms over his chest. It was what he did in these situations. "Whatever you're up to, you won't get away with it."

Lex tilted his head. "Actually, I think I will."

He stepped to the side, and Clark saw a table with a gray box sitting on top of it. Lex flipped open the lid, and the room suddenly glowed an eerie green. Clark cried out, as much in surprise as pain, and sank weakly to his knees. Lex had never stooped to the obvious before. It was something of a gentleman's agreement between them. Clark didn't break Lex in two. And Lex didn't try to kill him with Kryptonite.

Clark braced himself for the familiar agony: the violent nausea, the uncontrollable shaking, the hideous pain. But it did not come. He was dizzy and weak. His vision was blurred, and he felt too hot. But that was all.

He started when he felt a cool hand on his arm.

"Come over here," Lex said.

"Fuck you."

Lex only laughed.

The floor seemed to lurch beneath Clark's feet as Lex maneuvered him. The room tilted, and then he was on his back, lying on something really quite soft, something that felt suspiciously like a mattress.

Clark squinted and tried to focus his vision. But everything was swirling and shimmering and swimming in prismatic color.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

There was no answer, and then Lex's hands were on him, sliding over the fabric of his suit. He tensed. The hands moved, explored, until they found the hidden fastenings and undid them. Clark tried to pull away, but he just didn't have the strength. His costume was quickly, efficiently stripped from him.

"Coward," Clark hissed, defiantly.

"Mm."

Lex stroked his hand along Clark's side. Clark wanted desperately not to react, because it was Lex's touch. But he couldn't help himself, for just that same reason.

"I suppose I _should_ level the playing field," Lex said.

He moved away. There were soft, fluttering sounds, and then Lex was back again, kneeling beside him. Clark tried to shift away from him. But the vertigo screwed with his sense of direction, and he bumped right into Lex. Smooth and warm, and he jerked with surprise.

Lex was naked, too.

"See? I can play fair." He ran one finger lightly down Clark's arm.

"Stop it," Clark said, sharply.

"No." Lex traced a pattern on his chest, and Clark had to fight back a moan. "Don't you wonder why you feel less sick than usual?"

Lex's hand rested for a moment in the space between his nipples, before moving on to his belly. Clark couldn't breathe, so he didn't respond.

But then Lex liked to answer his own questions anyway.

"I had a lot of scientists spend a lot of time and even more money figuring out how to denature it, to make it less toxic to you."

Clark laughed out loud. "I'm sure."

"You think I like hurting you?" Lex stroked the hollow of Clark's hip with his thumb. "Well, I don't."

His fingers skated down Clark's leg and then back up the inside of his thigh, his knuckles just barely grazing Clark's balls. He was Lex, so of course he ignored the part of Clark that strained for his attention and sought more private places. Lex's inquisitive fingers moved in embarrassing, tantalizing circles, and Clark balled his hands into fists, determined not to respond, trying very hard not to like being touched there. Not to like being touched by Lex.

"You're so stubborn about taking what you need."

Clark gritted his teeth. "I don't need anything from you."

He said it with as much bravado as Kryptonite-induced weakness and a throbbing cock would allow.

Lex only smiled. "Lie to me. But don't lie to yourself. Is there anyone else you'd want to do this to you?"

He plunged a finger suddenly, deeply into Clark's body. Clark arched up and shrieked and kicked out his feet. But not because it hurt.

"Why are you doing this?" he gasped.

"I'm tired of fighting."

Lex stroked a place in him that felt like raw electrical current, and Clark had to bite his lip to keep from crying out again. "Could have fooled me," he said, raggedly.

"Well, I would have been happy to sit down and discuss it with you, but you never listen. Always just leap to conclusions. End up smashing something expensive. Clearly the situation called for a different strategy."

Clark's thighs started to tremble. He couldn't seem to keep his hips from surging forward to meet Lex's fingers, and it made his cheeks burn with shame.

"Please. Don't," he said, desperately. "Lex."

Lex started at the sound of his name. And then his eyes went dark and hot.

"You need it," he whispered. " _We_ need it."

Clark had never truly believed in Lex's badness. Even during their most epic battles, he had clung resolutely—or perhaps only stupidly—to the notion that Lex was just misguided or misunderstood or something. But those twisting, stroking fingers inside him, and maybe Lex was an evil genius after all.

"No!" He thrashed his head. "I can't. You're my— _enemy_."

The expression on Lex's face was oddly gentle. "You're wrong about that. I'm the only one who understands you. And who would you be if you didn't have me? I'm bad, so you can be good. I misuse my power, so you get to be the ultimate Boy Scout. I cast an imperial eye across the globe, so you can spend all your time thwarting me and never have to consider how easy it would be to rule the world yourself. I've been very useful, you must admit."

Clark stared at him, wide-eyed. "You think—I _like_ how it is between us?"

"Like? No. I just think you're scared to death of yourself. And you think you need me as a foil. Maybe I used to believe that too, and that's why I've let this go on as long as it has. But I see now how wrong that's been. And I'm going to show you."

Lex withdrew his fingers, knelt between Clark's splayed thighs and pulled Clark's legs over his shoulders. Clark could feel Lex's erection, hot and slick against him.

"But you hate me," he said, truly bewildered.

Lex pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh. "I only hate Superman."

For a long moment, Clark could not breathe at all, and the sound of his own heart beating sounded dangerously loud in his ears.

"And even that—you're just so fucking untouchable when you're wearing that damned suit." Lex's eyes flashed angrily. "I don't want you untouchable. Ever."

Clark stared, helplessly. "But—"

How long had Lex known?

"You're so beautiful, Clark, and I've always wanted you." Lex's cock pressed against his opening. "And if I didn't know how much you want this, I wouldn't."

But he did. One thrust, and Lex was so deep inside Clark that he would never stop feeling him.

"Everything's going to be okay now," Lex said, as he started to move.

But Clark didn't see how. He wasn't supposed to lose this war, but he just didn't have the will to fight anymore. Kryptonite, it seemed, wasn't his only weakness.

"God. You feel so good. You're so fucking incredible," Lex murmured.

Clark could see intense concentration and stark, undeniable need in Lex' s face, and then he finally understood. This wasn't surrender. Or if it was, they were both sending up the white flag. And there was nothing to be gained by holding back.

He ran his hands up and down Lex's arms, finally able to touch, after all these years. Lex's expression changed, and for a moment, it seemed as if he was going to pull away. Clark held on fiercely. But Lex simply reached for the box and slammed the lid shut.

"Sorry." He kissed Clark, like a peace offering.

Clark kissed back, hungrily, and didn't stop when his strength returned. He wrapped his legs around Lex's waist and begged the way he never would have if he'd been under the effect of the meteor rock.

Lex fucked him and whispered sweet, dirty nonsense in his ear, and when Clark came, it was his nemesis' name that he screamed.

Afterwards, Lex rested with his head on Clark's chest, and Clark idly stroked his back.

After a while, he began to laugh.

"I hope that's not a commentary on my performance," Lex said, dryly.

Clark tightened his arms around him. "I have nothing but respect for your sexual prowess. But your teenage-girl sense of melodrama? That is pretty comical."

Lex sniffed indignantly. "I'll have you know I spent a lot of time on this plan. It was very elegant."

Clark rolled his eyes. "You don't have to make everything so complicated, you know. You could have just told me you wanted a truce."

He felt Lex's smile against his skin. "But, Clark, how much fun would that have been?"


End file.
